


Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink, Spitroasting, Praise Kink, Oral Fixation, Dirty Talk

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, sonny carisi has two daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: I mean...lookit the title.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink, Spitroasting, Praise Kink, Oral Fixation, Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acostilow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acostilow/gifts).



Rafael hauls Sonny backwards by his hips, rubbing his dick up and down Sonny's wet, lubed crack. Sonny groans and presses against Rafael's dick, his mouth full of Mike's cock, so he can't do more than that. 

"Fucking slutty boy," Rafael says, smacking Sonny's ass lightly. "You like being a slutty boy for your daddies?"

Sonny groans again, louder and longer. His head jerks up when Rafael presses the tip of cock against his hole. "Oh, god, yes, please. Please."

Mike grabs a handful of Sonny's hair and turns his head so they're eye-to-eye. "Please, _who_?" he prompts. 

Sonny pants. "Please, Daddies. Please, Daddies."

"Good boy," Mike says and presses the fingers of his other hand against Sonny's mouth. "Suck Daddy's fingers for a minute. Show me what you're going to do to my cock next."

Sonny drops his jaw and easily takes three of Mike's fingers. The slurp as he sucks is so loud it echos.

"Very good, very good," Rafael murmurs, pressing into Sonny with short thrusts. Pulling out, then pushing in. Pulling out, then pushing in. Sonny's back bows each time Rafael fucks into him, and Rafael drags his hand down Sonny's back until his thumb is resting just above his dick in Sonny's ass. He presses lightly, then looks up, meeting Mike's eyes with a sharp smile. Mike returns it and shoves his fingers deeper into Sonny's mouth. 

"Yeah, that's it," Mike says, and Rafael's whole body clenches at the way Mike sounds, voice slightly rough from deep kisses and hard breathing. His tone is authoritative but soft, his general nature as present in this moment as it always is. 

Rafael drags his eyes down from Mike's face to his arm, and then his fingers in Sonny's wet, pink mouth. Sonny's eyes are closed in bliss, happy to have a task. Happy to make his daddies feel so good. "Give him your cock again," Rafael says to Mike. "He's being good."

"He wasn't good earlier today," Mike replies, eyes flashing with amused anger. "Mouthed off to me right in the middle of the squad."

Rafael laughs quietly and snaps his hips hard when he fucks into Sonny this time, makes him bounce forward from the force of it. "Yeah? What did our boy say?"

Mike drags his fingers out of Sonny's mouth, dragging them down Sonny's chin and neck, leaving a trail that flashes in the light. "He said he appreciated my perspective, but he's the ADA, so he'll make the right call."

Rafael's laugh is louder this time. "Did he now?" He presses his thumb against Sonny's hole again and licks his lips in anticipation as Sonny makes a quiet, needy sound. "Well, if you think he needs to work off the debt of being a smartass, I won't stop you, but you ask me, that's behavior that deserves a reward." He slowly slips his thumb in alongside his dick. Sonny clenches tight around his dick and his thumb and keens. 

"Fucking lawyers," Mike grouses, cutting Rafael a sharp look that promises retribution for siding with Sonny. Rafael meets him with a smirk, daring him to try. They'll have their fun later, Rafael knows. He already knows he's going to let Mike win and take what he wants. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Sonny breathes, eyes open and bright and focused on Mike. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Mike melts as he always does when Sonny's voice takes on that begging tone. "It's okay, baby. I'm not really mad. I just like to make you work for it."

Sonny's response is to open his mouth, his tongue resting on his lower lip. 

Rafael curses and fucks Sonny harder. There's nothing else to do when Sonny's gone full slut, all warm body and pink flush, needy and unashamed. "You're so good, baby," he says, pressing his thumb harder into Sonny. "So good. You just want to make us happy."

Sonny shivers from the praise, and Rafael watches Mike give up trying to be any kind of disciplinarian. Instead, he hooks two fingers into Sonny's mouth and holds it open as he feeds Sonny his dick. 

Sonny's whole body relaxes, and Rafael bends over him to kiss his spine. "That's good," he says to Sonny. "You feel so good."

"God, yeah," Mike replies, cupping Sonny's face as he slowly fucks into his mouth. "You're so good with your mouth, baby. It's so hot and tight."

"Just like your ass," Rafael says, and he smacks both of Sonny's cheeks this time. Sonny jerks at the touch, ass pushing up. "Oh, do you want more spanking?" Rafael asks, pinching Sonny's left ass cheek. 

Sonny makes an affirmative sound, Mike's dick is all the way down his throat now. Mike is holding him in place by the back of his head. Rafael meets Mike's eyes; Mike reads the question in Rafael's eyes and nods. Sonny feels fine for him, no strain or stress in his movements. Rafael nods in return to let Mike know the same is true for him. 

They fuck Sonny back and forth between them. Rafael fucks Sonny onto Mike's dick, and Mike pushes Sonny back onto Rafael's cock. Sonny whimpers and writhes, making quiet little sounds of contentment as they scatter praise all over him. 

Rafael comes first, his thumb still in alongside his dick, so he only has one hand to grasp tightly at Sonny's thigh and hold him in place as he empties into his ass. Sonny whines loudly, tightening and tightening on Rafael's dick until Rafael murmurs, "Good job, baby. Relax for me."  
He pulls out slowly, extra careful so as not to startle Sonny as he puts his sole focus on Mike's dick. 

"Yeah, that's it, baby," Mike says, gaze intent on Sonny's mouth sliding up and down his cock. "God, that's so good. Yeah, swallow me down. I'm gonna come down your throat. You're so fucking good at this."

Rafael sighs gustily at the filth falling out of Mike's mouth. It's beautiful to hear. He manages to move around Sonny, then crawl up the bed, laying his head on the pillow so he can enjoy the final moments of the show. 

"Jerk yourself off," Rafael says. "Show your daddies how much you can come."

Sonny wraps a hand around his dick and jerks off frantically, still working Mike's cock. 

"Here it comes, baby," Mike says a minute later, pulling his dick most of the way out of Sonny's mouth, then pushing in hard again. "Here it comes. Here it comes."

Mike throws back his head and clenches his hands behind Sonny's ears, coming in one, perfect curve of his back, his entire body clenching and still, looking like a sculpture. Rafael reaches out and rests his hand on Mike's thigh, his palm curving perfectly over his muscles. 

Sonny pulls off Mike's dick, come dribbling out of the side of his mouth. He pushes himself up onto his knees and throws his head back, crying out loudly as he jerks himself for another twenty seconds and then comes so hard he loses his balance, falling sideways onto Rafael's thighs. 

"Elegant," Rafael says quietly, petting Sonny's hair as Sonny rides out the final moments of his orgasm. 

"Fuck," Sonny gasps. Eyes squeezed tight. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, cleaning up the spot of Mike's come. "Fuck."

"Think we just did," Mike says, grinning at his own joke. He grabs Sonny and manhandles him between himself and Rafael, making sure Sonny's head is pillowed on his bicep. 

Rafael curls towards Sonny and kisses the shell of his ear as he slides an arm around his waist, his fingers brushing Mike's abdomen. "Was that everything you hoped for?" he asks. 

Sonny laughs quietly. "God, yes." He turns and steals a kiss from Rafael, then faces Mike again and takes the kiss Mike bends in to give him. "Thank you, Daddies."

Mike and Rafael murmur "You're welcome," in unison, and the three of them drift into a light doze, Sonny protected on all sides by his Daddies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for her usual amazing beta work!


End file.
